The present invention relates to strapping systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems for strapping and binding baled materials.
Strapping systems are often used to bind and secure various types of materials after they have been compressed and formed into a bale. In many strapping applications, individual bales of materials are bound with metal wire immediately after the bale has been created, with individual bands of metal wire being secured, as needed, along the length of the bale in order to maintain the bale in formed and compressed state. Although metal wiring adequately performs its function of securing the baled material and preventing the bulk of the bale from falling apart, the material cost for the metal wire is relatively high. Additionally, metal wire cannot be used to bind bales of garbage or solid waste that are used as refuse derived fuel (RDF), since the wire would survive the incineration process intact.